Aonde quer que eu vá
by Thata Martins
Summary: Se for pra lembrar de algum sonho, pense nos outros. Pense em Dean." Dean. Onde ele andaria agora?


**28 de Julho de 2009**

**Resumo: **_"Se for pra lembrar de algum sonho, pense nos outros. Pense em Dean." _Dean. Onde ele andaria agora?

**Beta:** Empty Spaces 11

**NOTA:** Esta é a terceira história de uma série que envolve as irmãs Lil e Cathy. Antes, vieram "Break" e "O Segredo do Salgueiro", que eu recomendo fortemente que leiam para poder entender esta daqui.  
A música _Aonde quer que eu vá_ é do Paralamas do Sucesso.

* * *

**Aonde quer que eu vá**

_Olhos fechados pra te encontrar  
__Não estou a seu lado  
__Mas posso sonhar  
__Aonde quer que eu vá  
__Levo você no olhar  
__Aonde quer que eu vá  
__Aonde quer que eu vá_

Ele precisava de férias. Era isso. Férias daquela merda toda. Férias de perseguir um demônio. Férias de tanto se preocupar com seu irmãozinho. Férias do sobrenatural. Ele só queria se sentir normal mais um dia. Só mais um.

Sam estava no chuveiro, acabando com a água quente. Sinceramente, ele não ligava. Podia acabar com a água do _mundo_. Ele estava cansado de se importar com qualquer coisa que fosse.

Ligou a televisão, mudando de canal, várias e várias vezes, tentando achar alguma coisa que prestasse. Programas culinários não eram uma boa pedida porque ele não tinha uma cozinha pra praticar. Aliás, eles não comiam comida decente havia tempos. Tanto que nem se lembrava mais...

Parou aí. Lembrava sim, e lembrava muito bem. Abriu a mochila, guardada embaixo da cama, e pegou a caixa preta. O presente de Lil. O DVD, a fita cassete, o bilhete. Tudo guardado ali dentro, um tesouro que ele levaria para o resto da vida.

Lembrou-se dos cabelos ruivos. Lembrou-se do sorriso luminoso. Lembrou-se do perfume inebriante. Lembrou-se do corpo luxuriante. Lembrou-se da coragem inabalável. Lembrou-se do abraço acolhedor.

E sorriu.

A simples lembrança dela o fazia sorrir. Rir, até. Alto. Sam às vezes o olhava como se estivesse maluco. Ninguém nunca o fizera sentir-se daquele jeito. Por mais que as mulheres o tivessem deixado fora de órbita, principalmente Cassie, ele nunca se sentira tão leve e despreocupado, tão livre de responsabilidades, quanto sentira com Lil.

E o mais louco disso tudo? Nem tivera a mulher. Não chegara sequer a beijá-la.

Mas sonhara. Várias e várias vezes. Sonhos tão intensos que acordava ensopado de suor, sua boca ferida de tanto mordê-la, os nós dos dedos brancos de tanto apertar os lençóis. Sam dizia sempre, no dia seguinte, que não conseguira sequer dormir, com seus gemidos altos e desconcertantes. Encontrara seu irmão dormindo no carro, certa vez, de tão agitado que seu sonho fora.

Aquele tormento tinha que cessar. Ele precisava tê-la, para o bem da sua sanidade. Como poderia viver daquele jeito, sonhando, algumas vezes acordado, com aquele corpo encaixado no seu, puxando seus cabelos, gemendo em seu ouvido, o levando à loucura por puro pensamento?

Sam precisava dormir. E ele também. Sentia-se cada vez mais inquieto com a distância que existia entre os dois. Precisava visitá-la, vê-la novamente. Às vezes, enquanto Sam saía do carro para comprar sanduíches e tortas, ele pegava o celular, buscando o nome de Lil, apertando o botão de discagem. Sempre mudava de ideia e o fechava sem ao mesmo um toque ser dado.

Já era hora daquela loucura acabar. Então, assim que Sam saiu do chuveiro, de toalha enrolada na cintura, ainda pingando gotículas de água de seu cabelo, Dean sentou-se rapidamente na cama, ereto como um gato à espreita de comida, os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

- O que acha de pagarmos uma visita a Rose?

Sam parou a meio caminho de pegar roupas limpas. Olhou seu irmão, franzindo a testa. Dean quase podia ouvir o cérebro de seu irmãozinho trabalhando, tentando buscar, no fundo da mente, de onde conhecia aquele nome. Dean não falou nada, deixou seu irmão quieto, pensando. Sam demorou uns minutos, antes de sua expressão mudar completamente de pensativo a assustado.

- Rose? Rose da Lil e da Cathy?

- A própria.

Sam encarou o irmão, duvidando que ele estivesse em seu juízo perfeito. Em todos os anos em que viajava junto, ele nunca pediu para visitar ninguém. Nem mesmo os casos que ele tinha pelo país. Quando queria levar alguém para a cama, geralmente escolhia baseando-se no estado ou região em que estavam.

Mas agora não estavam sequer perto de Roseville.

Ficou analisando a expressão de seu irmão. Ele realmente parecia determinado. E ansioso por uma resposta. Provavelmente por um sim. Como desapontar aquela expressão de criança esperando pelo presente de Natal?

- Tudo bem. – viu um sorriso abrir-se lentamente – Vamos visitar a _Rose_.

- É isso aí! – Dean levantou num salto, pegando roupas limpas. Parou perto de seu irmão, passando o braço ao redor de seus ombros, sacudindo-o levemente – Obrigado, irmãozinho. - E dirigindo-se ao banheiro, fazendo uma dancinha esquisita que não combinava em nada com ele, começou a cantarolar: - Roseville e comida caseira, aí vamos nós!

A porta bateu e Sam ouviu o trinco virando. Sorriu com a felicidade do irmão. A simples menção do nome de Lil já provocava uma reação em cadeia muito estranha. Ele comportava-se como se não fosse Dean. Parecia... Outra pessoa. Completamente diferente. Sam assustava-se, mas compreendia. Já fora um dia daquele jeito, e ficava feliz que seu irmão ainda tivesse um motivo para aquele comportamento.

- Bom, quem sabe assim eu não consiga finalmente dormir.

_Longe daqui, longe de tudo  
__Meus sonhos vão te buscar  
__Volta pra mim, vem pro meu mundo  
__Eu sempre vou te esperar_

_Não sei bem certo se é só ilusão  
__Se é você já perto, se é intuição  
__E aonde quer que eu vá  
__Levo você no olhar  
_

Não conseguia dormir. Já tentara de tudo. Chá, música lenta, livros chatos de filosofia. Ligara o videogame, o computador, o aparelho de DVD. Nada resolvera. Pegara seu violão, sua guitarra e seu teclado. Notas musicais não ajudaram. Estava perdendo a cabeça!

Acordara às duas da manhã, devido a um sonho estranho que tivera. Um sonho que a fizera acordar chorando. Em que todos com que ela se importava eram tirados dela. Um sonho que a fazia sacudir o corpo, como se tentasse exorcizar aqueles pensamentos. Um sonho que tirara seu sono, não permitindo que ela conseguisse dormir mais.

Como se já não tivesse o suficiente para a semana inteira.

Enrolada no cobertor foi sentar-se no banco que ficava embaixo de sua janela. Ficou olhando o céu escuro e estrelado, lembrando do motivo de seus tormentos noturnos: um certo loiro sarcástico e extremamente atraente, chamado Dean Winchester.

Deus! Como aquele homem podia fazê-la perder o juízo daquele jeito? Cinco noites seguidas acordava de madrugada, falando seu nome. Mais gemendo que falando. Cinco sonhos extremamente... Quentes. Eróticos, no mais completo sentido da palavra. Sonhos que a faziam corar de júbilo, sempre que se lembrava deles.

Aqueles sonhos a faziam queimar por dentro, como se alguém acendesse uma fogueira no fundo do seu estômago, com uma chama permanente, que nunca se extinguia. E aquele calor subia por seu peito, deixando um rastro de fogo por sua garganta, indo alojar-se em suas bochechas.

Quantas vezes sua irmã já não colocara a mão em sua testa, pensando que estava com febre? Se ela ao menos imaginasse... Encheria seus ouvidos de conselhos amorosos. Porque, por algum motivo que Lil não conseguia captar, Cathy achava-se o Dr. Drew dos relacionamentos amorosos.

E por um motivo mais misterioso ainda, Lil realmente chegara a pensar que Cathy tinha razão quando a mandara pegar o telefone e ligar para "o loirão", como ela carinhosamente o apelidara. E, o maior mistério dos mistérios, ela realmente pegara o celular e discara o número.

Claro que a razão a atingira como um raio, fazendo com que desligasse o celular sem ao menos completar a ligação. O que falaria para o caçador, se ele atendesse? Que estava com saudades? Que queria vê-lo novamente? Que queria beijá-lo com toda a ferocidade que sua boca poderia? Que queria apertá-lo em seus braços e nunca mais soltá-lo? Que queria ouvi-lo gritando seu nome entre as quatro paredes de seu quarto? Que queria saciar aquele desejo louco de tê-lo, durante todos os dias da sua vida?

Ela poderia. Poderia dizer tudo isso, e ainda mais. E, no mundo cor-de-rosa de Cathy, ele entraria naquele carro extremamente sexy, dirigiria os tantos quilômetros que os separavam, e a tomaria nos braços, beijando-a ardentemente. E, uma adição do mundo vermelho de Lil, faria sexo selvagem com ela naquele tapete vermelho escuro no hall de entrada mesmo.

Ela estremeceu, sentindo os fios arrepiarem-se atrás de sua nuca em resposta às imagens que tomaram conta de sua mente. Ela fechou os olhos tentando fazer com que se dissipassem ao mesmo tempo em que torcia para que se realizassem. Ela o queria tanto perto quanto longe.

Perto para poder sentir seu cheiro de homem, beijar aquele pescoço delicioso e sentir suas mãos fortes apertando-lhe a cintura com gosto. Mas longe o suficiente para não quebrar seu coração. Porque se alguém poderia fazê-la se apaixonar loucamente de novo, esse alguém era Dean.

Olhou a lua lá fora, faltando um pedaço. Mais uma ou duas noites e estaria completamente cheia. Luas cheias sempre foram bons presságios em sua vida. As melhores coisas que lhe aconteceram, aconteceram naquela fase. O nascimento de sua irmã, o ingresso na faculdade, a promoção, a compra do apartamento. A mudança, que ela não imaginava render tão bons frutos.

Suspirou. Estava cansada. Uma semana sem dormir direito. Hoje, particularmente pior. O sonho tomou sua mente, enchendo-lhe de um sentimento estranho, aflito. Balançou a cabeça.

"_Se for pra lembrar de algum sonho, pense nos outros. Pense em Dean."_

Dean. Onde ele andaria agora?

Abraçou-se mais apertado, tentando espantar o frio. Lembrou-se dos abraços trocados. Do perfume másculo e delicioso, que a deixava tonta. O sorriso cafajeste tomando-lhe o rosto. A promessa naqueles olhos verdes. Aquele carro negro que tanto combinava com ele, onde ela já se imaginara tantas vezes, fazendo coisas que fariam o próprio corar.

Suspirou novamente. Resolveu tentar dormir. Precisava dormir. Não agüentava mais aquilo. Precisava domar seu cérebro, fazê-lo entender que Dean estava longe, não importasse o quanto perto ela o sentia. Enfiou-se embaixo dos cobertores, agarrando-se a um dos travesseiros.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do jeito dele portar uma arma, o semblante sério e perigoso. A concentração extrema e a cara de deboche. Ele ria na cara do perigo.

"_Ele daria um ótimo policial. Hum..."_

Imaginando-o prendendo certo alguém com algemas, foi envolvendo-se numa atmosfera entorpecente, que a engolfou, puxando-a para um sono gostoso.

Quase perdera a noção das coisas a seu redor quando a porta abriu bruscamente e Cathy entrou. Instintivamente abriu os olhos e sentou-se. A irmã tinha uma expressão pesarosa. Os olhos estavam marejados, quando se aproximou com o telefone na mão.

Apenas estendeu o aparelho a Lil, sem dizer palavra. Lil franziu a testa, pegando o aparelho de sua mão, encostando-o ao ouvido.

- Alô? – a pessoa do outro lado começou a falar rápido, de forma incoerente, tanto que Lil precisou pedir: - O quê? Calma. Começa de novo.

A pessoa do outro lado se recompôs, o suficiente para ordenar as palavras em sentenças compreensíveis. A mudança na expressão de Lil foi aterradora. Sua pele ficou branca como cera, seus olhos encheram-se d'água. Até seu cabelo parecia perder a tonalidade intensa de antes.

- Já estamos a caminho. – desligando o aparelho, ordenou com firmeza: – Arrume suas coisas.

Cathy nem pensou em questionar o tom de voz, saindo do quarto, apressada. Ainda viu sua irmã sentada encarando o vazio por instantes, antes de fechar a porta e cruzar o corredor a toda velocidade. Aquela seria uma longa semana.

**FIM**

(Por enquanto...)


End file.
